The Make Up's The Thing
by ohcalamity
Summary: How I think The Play's The Thing should've been. Will Cody and Bailey ever get back together?


**A/N: This story is set at the end of ''The Play's The Thing'' and is my first try at Fanfiction. Hope you like it! Please do review&rate! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

The Makeup's The Thing

After being rejected by Bailey, Cody went back to his cabin,dejected.

Meanwhile-Outside Bailey and London's cabin

London was skipping back to her cabin, happy that the boring play was finally over when she saw two "poor people'' splitting a lobster. ''Wow, you people are really pathetic, splitting _a lobster _among _you two_." She said disgustedly. "No Miss, some guy paid us to provide a romantic dinner for him and his _ex _as he wanted to apologise to her. Well, thanks to her, we now have a lobster to split among ourselves." One of them said, while his mouth was still full, emphasizing on the word, 'ex'.

London just expressed disgust and opened the door and went into her cabin.

-Inside the cabin-

"GASP! Bailey why are you crying?" London exclaimed when she saw Bailey sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. "I...I can't believe that..." Bailey sobbed, too heartbroken to even complete her sentence. "I got it now! If I am not wrong, Bailey, Cody apologised to you, didn't he?" London questioned,when the information finally clicked together, in her head. Bailey could only nod. "But seriously, Bailey, go outside the cabin and have a look for yourself and tell me what you see," London ordered,"Trust me, this will do you good." Bailey wiped her tears and went out.

Bailey could not believe what she was seeing. She turned back into her cabin and gasped,"London what happened?" London just look at her as if she was an idiot. "You people think I'm stupid, but it seems to me that you are, too. Can't you figure out who did this?" Bailey gasped even louder this time,realizing who London was referring to. "But...Co...Cody did all of this?" She gasped and broke down, harder than before.

-Inside Cody's and Woody's cabin-

''I can't believe it, what have I done wrong Woody?" He sobbed. "I am really surprised Cody, you are very intelligent academically, but when it comes to this, I can't believe that you are so dumb!"Woody exclaimed. "Yeah, you did nothing wrong, other than breaking her heart again and again! Everybody knows it, except you!" Cody could not believe what he was hearing. _Why had he not realized it himself?_

Cody and Bailey were each in their cabin, deep in thought.

_And then they knew just what to do, it was risky,but it was a risk they are willing to take. It was the last chance-either they get their hearts broken once more or get it mended._

Cody and Bailey simultaneously ran towards each other's cabins. Halfway, they met each other.

"Bailey I..."

"Cody I..."

They burst out at the same time, paused, and awkwardly smiled at each other apologetically. "Sorry Bailey, I should've let you gone first." Cody apologized and Bailey smiled a little remembering that Cody was always the gentleman.

"Cody I am sorry. I shouldn't have rejected you. I was just too afraid to have my heart broken again. After that night on top of the Effiel Tower, when we broke up, I felt as if my heart was ripped into a million tiny pieces and I felt as if I was just an empty shell-there was nothing left inside me,nothing at all."

"Bails..."

"I messed up at the chocolate factory and I thought that my last chance was gone. The reason I rejected you tonight was I could not believe you had the nerve to knock on my cabin door after what you did to me in the play. Cody you might not know this but I was really hurt by your play. My heart could not take it anymore..." Bailey said, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Cody felt pain when he saw the love of his life standing there right in front of him, pouring her already broken heart out, crying. He wanted to comfort her so badly, to take her into his arms.

"Bails, I am so sorry that I did all this to you. I wrote the play just after our breakup and all of my hurt feelings just poured out. I had not realised that it would hurt you so much. The whole time I was blaming the break up on you, after seeing you run off at the end of the play, I realised that the break up was all my fault. I shouldn't have gone on that practice date with London, after all, it is what led to our break up. It was I, who suggested the break up. All I can remember after the break up was what a fool I was, to break up with you." By the time Cody finished speaking, tears were overflowing too.

"Do...do you think maybe we could...give us a second chance?" Bailey managed.

Cody took her hands in his and smiled, "If only you are willing to."

"I am willing to, if you promise not to break my heart ag-"

Bailey was interrupted by Cody's lips on hers. She ran her hands through his hair while his arms snaked around her waist.

When the need of air was essential, they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"So are we back tog-" Bailey asked, but was interrupted by Cody, who gave her a chaste but romantic kiss.

"I'll take it as a yes."

* * *

**So...that is the end of my first Fanfiction. Please do give constructive comments. Flames are not tolerated. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
